


I will chase you this time

by Dossow



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Beta Read, Not porn, Not that much though, Sasuke and Naruto didn't lose their arms here, Yeah Naruto is a little soft, a bit OOC, protective Iruka, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dossow/pseuds/Dossow
Summary: Naruto is afraid of how powerful he has become after de war, he just wants time for himself. This time Sasuke is determined to bring Naruto back to Konoha (even though Naruto is not that hard to convince).
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	I will chase you this time

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how to write a good summary of this story, I hope you enjoy it, though. English is not my native language so forgive my bad grammar :c  
> Oh, I thought I made it pretty clear that it was a bit OOC and a Sasuke/Naruto story, so if you don’t want to read it you’re free to leave! You are more than welcome to leave constructive comments!  
> Negative comments will be deleted.

It has been days and Naruto was more convinced each passing day of the decision he was about to take.

He loved Konoha and its people so much. He demonstrated them, after all. But he wanted to take a break from… everything.

His fight with Sasuke was recent and he was so damn emotionally tired. Not depressed. Just tired. He lost so many fellows, so many friends and he needed time to recover from everything.

God. How he wished to talk to Ero-sennin right now, he would have known what to do.

Honestly, he didn’t want the entire village to know so he mentally selected the people he was going to let know about what he was going to do.

He finished packing and left his belongings on the bed. He wanted to have everything ready when he needed to go.

He made his way to the Hokage tower at a slow pace. He breathed in the smell of his precious village one more time.

_Knock knock_

“Come in” was heard inside

Kakashi lifted his gaze from the paperwork he was buried in. He smiled softly at Naruto and motioned for him to enter.

“Naruto, I thought you were resting or eating ramen at the least” joked the Hokage.

Naruto chuckled “I was, Kakashi-sensei, but you know very well that I can’t stand being in the same spot for a long time, hehe” he scratched the back of his neck “how’s everything going?”

“Yeah, I know that very well” he straightened his back making it snap for the lack of movement “oh, everything has been going pretty good so far. The villagers have not had any problem readjusting…” he made a pause and leaned forward resting his chin on his palms just like Tsunade used to do when she was in the same chair “but I suppose that’s not why you came here to talk about, am I right?”

Hatake Kakashi, the ever so prodigy, always knowing everything.

“Yeah… you’re right,” confirmed Naruto “I-, I don’t know where to start”

Kakashi raised his eyebrows “Why don’t you take a seat?”

Naruto hesitated for a second. He didn’t want this to last long.

He sighed while he sat down.

“Okay, spit it out” Kakashi got himself comfortable. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to like what was about to come.

 _Get to the point_ thought Naruto.

“I’m going to go traveling” blurted Naruto

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows and blinked a few times before speaking “What? Wait, are you asking for permission? You should have started there, here” he opened one of his cabinets and ruffled some papers in the process “may I ask where are you going to travel?” he was still looking for the permissions.

“Uh, Kakashi-sensei, no, that’s not what I was trying to say, I meant that I’m going to take a long trip for an undefined time, just like Ero-sennin” Kakashi stopped ruffling the papers and looked at Naruto as if he had grown two heads “I’m just letting you know”

“What? What is this all about?” he was at loss for words “what about your Hokage dream? What about the village?”

Naruto smiled softly “You’re handling the position pretty well, Kakashi-sensei, I’m sure you’ll be a great Hokage while I’m gone” joked Naruto but stopped when he noticed that Kakashi didn’t laugh “I’m not sure anymore, perhaps it's because I’m tired right now, but I want to put that dream on standby. I just want to not be here for a while. I need time for myself, that’s all”

Kakashi didn’t understand Naruto at all. First, the kid wanted nothing more than to be Hokage and now he was saying something about not being sure anymore? Ugh, life was harder now that he was Hokage. Honestly, he didn’t want Naruto to go, but the boy has done so much for the village than he ever did in his entire life. The kid deserved it. He was going to miss him, though.

Kakashi sighed heavily.

“How long?”

“I don’t know”

“You better be back at the time of my retirement otherwise I’m going to bring you back myself, it has been decided that you are going to be the Nanadaime Hokage”

Naruto’s eyes widened “Kakashi-sensei, I don’t know-"

“Stop saying nonsense. I’m serious here, you better be back before my retirement, okay?” Kakashi pointed his finger at Naruto “Please” whispered the Rokudaime.

“I’ll try to-“

“Promise me, Naruto”

“I promise, Kakashi-sensei, I never go back on my word” Naruto stood “just… don’t tell anyone about all of this, okay? Please”

Kakashi looked a bit relieved for the promise “I promise”

“Thank you,” Naruto smiled widely “take care of Konoha”

“I will” Kakashi stood up too and walked around the desk to stop in front of Naruto putting a hand on his shoulder “take care of yourself, will you? I don’t want to find out that you died or I will revive you and kill you with my bare hands” joked Kakashi.

“Don’t worry, Kakashi-sensei, I won’t” with that Naruto and Kakashi shared a few more words before Naruto exited the office.

“Kami, help him” sighed Kakashi after Naruto closed the door.

////

 _This is going to be way harder than it was with Kakashi-sensei_ thought Naruto anxiously.

_Knock knock_

It was barely 8:30 pm but Naruto felt bad for not letting Iruka get his rest after a hard day.

“Coming” was heard from the other side

The door opened and revealed Iruka without his Chuunin vest.

“Naruto? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be resting?”

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck “Eh… can we talk?”

Iruka heard the seriousness in Naruto’s voice and let him in. He prepared tea and handed Naruto a mug.

“Thank you”

“What did you want to talk about? Is something wrong?” Iruka then looked at Naruto from head to toes “Are you hurt? I told you to not push yourself” reprimanded Iruka.

“No, no! Any of that!” Naruto put his mug down on the coffee table “I’m leaving” blurted Naruto. The blonde obviously lacked the ability to drop the news smoothly.

“What? But you just arrived. Did I- wait, what do you mean with ‘I’m leaving’?”

God, how Naruto was going to miss this man.

“I’m going to go traveling” corrected Naruto “for an undefined time. I just came here to say goodbye”

Iruka looked confused for a moment then suddenly stood.

“What the heck are you saying? It’s not funny, Naruto, you are so young to be out there alone” He crossed his arms across his chest.

Naruto sighed. He certainly saw this coming.

“Iruka-sensei!” he stood as well “I’m pretty capable of taking care of myself! I already told Kakashi-sensei and he agreed, not that I asked him for permission” he said the last part as a side comment “and I’m not asking for your permission” he said the last part defiantly. He sighed “listen, I don’t want to go and us being mad at each other, Iruka-sensei. I’m going to come back, just I don’t know when”

Iruka’s eyes were full of concern, protectiveness, sadness, and other feelings mixed too. He turned around to not let Naruto see him in this state.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt again. You barely got out of the war alive. There are still bad people out there even though now the five nations are allies”

“I won’t get hurt, I promise, and even if I do I will send some of the toads to you, okay?” Naruto got closer to his father figure “I need time for myself, Iruka-sensei” he told Iruka what he told Kakashi.

Iruka knew he was being selfish wanting Naruto in his sightline, but the boy was right, the village demanded so much attention from him and he needed time to live a normal life. At least for a short period of time.

Iruka turned around and uncrossed his arms. He looked at Naruto for a few seconds before nodding “You’re right, I’m sorry” he closed the distance between him and Naruto and hugged the boy tightly “I’m just scared”

Naruto was relieved to hear that Iruka was okay with his decision. He hugged his sensei back and pulled himself free to look Iruka in the eye “I’ll be back, I promise”

“You better be” they both laughed.

Iruka offered Naruto to treat him to Ichiraku’s but Naruto declined the offer. He was sure that if he stayed longer with Iruka he would never leave the village and he certainly wanted to. Needed to.

/

He grabbed his belongings and took off.

He actually had a plan in mind. He was going to visit every place where he and Ero-sennin went to train and perhaps beyond that. That sounded like a good plan.

He needed to find himself again.

He hated sounding so cliché, but he hated more what he had become.

He hated starting to be arrogant.

He couldn’t be Hokage if he was like that. Not after Kakashi-sensei told him that he was already chosen to be the Nanadaime Hokage.

//

_2 years later_

Naruto stopped to a hot springs inn. God was he feeling tired. Training all the damn morning was exhausting.

He got in into the water and seated near the rocks in the corner of the pool.

“Thanks to you I’m a hot springs lover, Ero-sennin” whispered Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes and stayed in the same position for several minutes, or half an hour, he didn’t know. He got out, dressed and was ready to go to his room when he felt someone watching him.

He turned around and his gaze stopped on a man dressed all in black staring at him.

“Do you enjoy the view? Fucking pervert”

“As dense as always, dobe, you’re away two years and you already forgot about me?” mocked the man

“Sasuke?” Naruto asked surprised. Sure he certainly hadn’t gotten a haircut for months now, but his hair wasn’t that long. But Sasuke? Hell, his hair covered half of his face, how can you expect Naruto to recognize him?

“Hn”

Naruto smiled genuinely “You changed a lot, teme! I- what are you doing here?”

“I’m taking a break from a mission”

“A mission? Did you go back to Konoha for real?”

“You could say it like that”

“That’s awesome,” Naruto was happy “hey, are you hungry? I could use ramen right now, up to it?”

Sasuke just ‘ph-ed’ but went with Naruto anyway.

They stopped by at a small restaurant and ordered their food.

Sasuke was staring at Naruto for long seconds when Naruto finally got annoyed “What?”

Sasuke narrowed his visible eye “You will come to Konoha with me, it’s time”

Naruto “You don’t decide for me, teme”

“Oh, and you can decide for me, dobe? Remember when you chased me to come back to Konoha a few years ago?”

“That was different”

“No, it’s not” Sasuke leaned forward “everyone misses you. Sakura won’t shut up asking me to bring you back”

Naruto felt some sort of dejá vú.

“I will come back, but not now” assured Naruto.

“It has been two years, Naruto”

“How do you know? You weren’t there”

“Oh, I was, I got back a few months after you left” he looked at Naruto expressionless “when Kakashi told me you left I went straight to look for you”

“You didn’t have to, I told Kakashi-sensei, I _promised_ Kakashi-sensei that I will come back, and you know that I never go back on my word, just not now”

Sasuke looked as if he wanted to slap Naruto.

“What happened to your dream? What happened to you? This is not you” said Sasuke.

“I’m scared, okay?” he admitted “I was becoming arrogant and I liked it, I can’t do that to Konoha, I can’t be Hokage if I’m like that. That could lead them to disaster just like it did with-“

“Me, I know” Sasuke’s eye softened “I’m in debt, I will help you every step of the way, but you have to let me, let us help you. You saved me from myself, after all”

“I don’t know, Sasuke-“

“You have no choice, I’m going to be just as you were when I was away; all annoying chasing you until you come back,” said Sasuke with a smirk.

“Bastard! I wasn’t annoying!”

“Hn”

They ate in silence and went back to the inn they were staying at. Honestly, Naruto had no choice just as Sasuke stated before. He missed his friends, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei dearly.

They were a month away from Konoha, so it was going to be a long trip.

Naruto honestly wasn’t all that used to this new Sasuke. But he liked it, nevertheless.

//

_1 week into the trip_

“Teme! I do really need to pee!”

“You have already peed three times in the last hour!”

“Please! I can’t hold it anymore!”

Sasuke grunted loudly “Fine, just hurry up”

Naruto ran off to the nearest tree and started to pee.

It wasn’t the moment, but he really missed these situations where he and Sasuke argued about Naruto’s incessant need to pee in the middle of the road back when team 7 was… well, a team.

Naruto didn’t want to admit it, but Sasuke was acting strange. Every so often Naruto caught Sasuke staring at him. And Naruto also didn’t want to admit it, but he stared at Sasuke when he didn’t notice. He felt something different in their friendship. Something different between them.

“Did you finish, Naruto?” yelled Sasuke from where he was waiting.

“Yeah! Coming!”

//

_2 weeks into the trip_

Okay, Naruto was now more aware of the change in their environment. He noticed the slight touches, the smirk Sasuke seemed to always have, and other little things too. He would lie to himself if he said he didn’t like it, he even initiated the touches sometimes.

“Like what you see, dobe?”

Naruto didn’t realize when Sasuke caught him staring at his bare back in the hot springs.

“You wish, teme”

///

_3 weeks into the trip_

“We are going to sleep here tonight” stated Sasuke

“What!? But this is the forest! And tonight is going to be so damn cold!”

“The next inn is six hours away. Thieves are out there at these hours of the night”

“I can handle thieves”

“You’re tired as fuck, Naruto. We are staying here and that’s final, or are you a baby?”

“You son of a bitch, fine”

Naruto unrolled his sleeping bag across from Sasuke’s and got ready to sleep but the weather was starting to drop. He was shivering.

Naruto heard Sasuke moving closer and Naruto opened one eye to see Sasuke putting his sleeping bag so close to his.

“What are you doing, teme?”

“This is the only way to endure the coldness”

“No way”

“I’m not asking you, so stop complaining like a baby”

“Stop calling me a baby!”

“Shut up and sleep”

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

“Shh”

“Fucking bastard”

They fell asleep.

The next morning Naruto was so comfortable wrapped all over Sasuke. He opened his eyes to come face to face with Sasuke’s chin.

“Hope you enjoyed your sleep,” said Sasuke.

Naruto stood instantly while blushing “We are never going to talk about this. Never”

“Hn”

Naruto didn’t see Sasuke’s smirk.

//

_4 weeks into the trip_

“Come on, Naruto! If we keep up we’ll be in Konoha in no time”

“I’m hungry, Sasuke!”

“We can stop ahead, there’s a restaurant an hour away”

“Ughhh”

“Can’t you be an hour straight without complaining?”

“Can’t you be an hour straight without being a bastard?”

Sasuke stopped and turned around to grab Naruto’s wrist and pull him toward Sasuke making the blonde crash into Sasuke’s neck.

“You like me this way”

“What makes you think-"

“It’s time to face the situation. I can’t hold back anymore. I like you just like I know you like me”

Naruto didn’t know what to say.

Sasuke took this as an opportunity and crashed his lips against Naruto’s. At first, none of them moved, but Sasuke started to kiss him gently waiting for Naruto’s response. Naruto kissed him back eventually.

They broke apart when they needed air.

“I-, yeah, I like you”

“I know, dobe.” Naruto threw him an annoyed look “When we get back I can show you _how much_ I like you” Sasuke whispered the last part into Naruto’s ear.

Naruto shivered and the chill ended up in his crotch.

“But now it’s time to go back. I wasn’t joking when I said they miss you so much”

“Yeah, I miss them too. I miss Teuchi-jiji too. I wonder how Iruka-sensei is doing”

“He’s doing fine. He’s been asking Kakashi for news from you”

“Poor Kakashi-sensei”

“You bet”

Naruto smiled at him and this time he kissed Sasuke first.


End file.
